


Not Super Smart, Not Super Stupid

by scullydubois



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullydubois/pseuds/scullydubois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Krystal's investigation into DYAD, set during 3x10. I might continue this at some point. Just wanted to try writing Krystal's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Super Smart, Not Super Stupid

It’s _super_ creepy down here. This parking garage could totally be used as the set for a horror movie. Like, legitimately.

The thing about those kinds of movies, though, is that the blonde girls always die doing really stupid things. You know, sneaking down the basement stairs in the dark and stuff like that. Not me, though. I mean, I _am_ a blonde. And I am sneaking around in the dark. But I’m not going to die down here. I’m not that stupid.

I’ve been hiding behind a row of parked cars for more than an hour now and no one has been past yet. There’s a little ledge jutting out from the concrete wall that makes a pretty good seat, and if I angle my head a certain way I can see the rest of the garage through the windows of the car I’m crouched behind. I’m not sure what I’m waiting to see, exactly, but if I leave now, who knows when I’ll get another chance to find out what’s going on here?

I guess if I’m being totally honest, I probably shouldn’t be in this parking garage at all. I should have left the premises ages ago, after that French doctor got me out of the hospital I woke up in. The people who run this DYAD Institute are obviously willing to do anything to get what they want. But someone’s got to expose the conspiracy, right? And why shouldn’t it be me?

I shift positions, moving my phone to my left hand, which still hurts a little from slapping the French doctor. I feel a little bad about that, honestly, but what else was I supposed to do? You try waking up in a random hospital bed half blind and see if you don’t want to hit the first person you see. (And trust me, it’s _way_ weird if that person happens to be the recipient of a gorgeous manicure courtesy of yours truly. I thought I _knew_ her.) 

She was pretty nice about me slapping her, though, all things considered.

“Krystal,” she said, with that funny accent that makes it sound like ‘Kree-stahl,’ “If you’ll just stay calm, I’m going to get you out of here.”

Then she made me lie back down with that stupid eyepatch on and pretend to be asleep again. She came back a few minutes later with a bag that was full of _my stuff_. Like, I knew I’d been kidnapped and everything, but seeing my clothes and purse and stuff just stuffed in a plastic bag like I was a criminal or something…that made me think about it in a whole other way, you know? I totally suspected that those bastards who kidnapped me had stolen stuff from my purse, but the doctor wouldn’t let me check and see if anything was missing. She said there wasn’t time to do anything but get dressed and get out. I did check and see if my phone was still in there, though. It was, which just goes to show where these people’s priorities are. They’re so wrapped up in their corporate greed and whatever that they didn’t even take the valuables.

They’ll be sorry they didn’t, though. When the French doctor left me in the stairwell she said would take me to the parking garage and then outside, I knew what I had to do. There’s something majorly illegal going on in this DYAD place, and it’s high time someone blew the whistle on them. I’ve got a phone with a camera and I’m pretty good at sneaking around. It’s now or never, right? 

Because here’s the thing. Anyone who’s ever worked in the beauty industry knows how competitive some of the big corporations can get when it comes to finding products that sell. These people will do anything to keep making money, I mean that. One of the other manicurists, Amy, once told me this horrific story she’d heard from her cousin about a girl whose eyelashes fell out after she had this new mascara illegally tested on her. Seriously, imagine having to go around for the rest of your life without _eyelashes_. This shit is _cutthroat_.

That’s what I’m thinking about when I hear the car pull in. And I know I’m about to witness something big. I’m just intuitive in that way, you know?

 


End file.
